qarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Library
Overview The Test Library was designed for quickly sketching out your test plan structure, and mass-type your tests. This view displays your whole test structure as one document - the folders are grouping tests like paragraphs. You can open or close folders to display exactly those sections you want to work on. You can outline your structure, enter your test summaries, or "flesh out" your tests, as the phase of development requires. Test Case Structure Test case structure is described as part of Testing approach. Test Case Details The whole view easily operated only by using the keyboard - you can find the keyboard shortcuts on the Details panel on the right side of the page (item 2 on the screen below). After you've familiarized with it, you can close the panel to give more space to your tests. Clicking on test case or selecting them with your keyboard will show additional test case information (item 1 on the screen below) and additional shortcuts (item 3 on the screen below) on the Details panel for the selected issue. Here you get all standard test issue fields. You can add bugs, set requirements, link issues, add a description, enter comments and attach files. Note that the contents of this panel change dynamically with the selection of a test. In version 3.9.0 you will be able to mark your test as manual(default) or automated. Linked issues in "Linked bugs" and "Linked issues" sections are grouped by link type and ordered by modification date. If there are more than 5 items in the list they will be hidden, but you always can open them by pressing Show more links. Also this panel wired to the multi user protocol, so all changes from other users will be shown immediately. Import/Export To get import/export feature just to click on following controls: Here you are able to import an existing test suit from the excel file. However we would recommend you to export first a sample excel file in order to familiarize with its quite simple structure (and put your data directly into it). In case you have a custom excel file, it requires small adjustments of structure and test data itself in order to make them match following format: Be aware that only third field - Summary '''is mandatory. So since you just populated its rows the system will create correspondent number of tests in root folder with default or empty fields. Please keep an excel tab name as '''Tests. Moreover from 3.4.7 version we extended importing capabilities to all'' JIRA standard'' and main custom field types (including text single and multi line fields, number field (no special symbols), date picker (in yyyy-mm-dd format)). You can use 13th and further columns for your additional fields (1-12 are reserved for our custom fields - see a table above). And do not leave more than 6 empty columns – such lines will be ignored as part of import. Please pay attention that system will match fields by exact naming, so keep names of additional columns key sensitive (as in JIRA). In addition there is 3000 rows limitation per one imported excel file. So, split it if your test suit is bigger.